Home
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Ils jouent aux pirates. Ils jouent aux pères. Ils jouent aux génies. Ils jouent aux idiots. Ils jouent aux ennemis. Ils jouent aux alliés. Ils jouent aux frères.


(Bon anniversaire, Potter. J'inaugure le fandom pour toi, c'est beaucoup, tu sais ? T'es une fille géniale et je regrette rien de nous.)

C'est court, c'est sans prétention et c'est une nouveauté pour moi d'écrire sur eux. Evidemment, mon dévolu est tombé sur les frères, mais connaissant mon historique en matière de séries c'est pas étonnant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Home**

* * *

**I.**

Elle est douce, la voix de la mère. Elle appelle du fond de la cuisine. Elle a à la bouche des prénoms qu'on ne connait pas, des syllabes mal placées qui feraient rire les cours d'école si on y avait envoyé les enfants. Les pieds des mômes frappent dans le couloir, pressés comme le tic-tac final d'un minuteur sur le point de s'éteindre. On est pas bien vieux. On a faim de confiture. Assis autour d'une table à nappe vichy, ils attendent que leur mère les servent. Les pieds du plus jeune ne touchent pas le sol. Un livre sépare l'ainé de la tasse de thé qu'on lui verse. Ils attaquent bientôt les toasts, craquants et englués d'une couche de gelée rouge. Ils s'y collent les lèvres, et la mère sourit de les voir si sages. Si elle voyait les coups de pied sous la table, elle rirait encore plus.

**II.**

La porte est fermée. Pendu à la poignée, le corps du gosse s'y appuie comme pour la défoncer, comme les petits courent en se laissant porter par le poids de leur corps. « S'il te plaît, » il dit, mais il sait que c'est trop tard. Personne ne lui répond. Un filet de musique classique meuble proprement le silence entre chacune de ses tentatives. En tendant l'oreille, on entend le bruit de la plume qui griffe le papier. C'est leur père qui a offert le stylo à Mycroft. Sherlock lui en veut doucement, avec une de ces jalousies primaires de petit frère qui ne s'expliquent pas, mais il en veut plus à My. Il force l'entrée dix minutes de plus en piaillant comme un piaf, ignorant les consignes que lui répète sa mère du rez-de-chaussée, puis s'assoit lorsque ses bras fatiguent trop. Il tombe en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans son dos. Les manuscrits soigneux sont rangés dans un tiroir, et les draps déjà sortis sur le lit. Les voiles du bateau n'auront jamais parues aussi belles.

**III.**

« Les yeux sur la route, » dit le père en fronçant les sourcils, « les yeux sur la route, » il répète une fois de plus tandis que son aîné passe la troisième d'un geste sec. Sur la banquette arrière, Sherlock prend toute la place qu'il peut. Il n'est pas habitué à pouvoir étendre ses jambes de pré-ado comme cela, et il s'efforce de montrer autant qu'il peut à son frère que son absence à l'arrière n'est pas regrettée. Mycroft, qui l'observe dans le rétroviseur, s'entraîne à ne pas sourire. Même s'il n'aura jamais ce qu'il faut pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il aime ce môme, et une fois de plus, son père doit élever la voix pour qu'il se concentre sur la route. Des années plus tard, lorsque c'est à Sherlock de prendre le volant pour la première fois, Mycroft n'est pas sur la banquette arrière mais dans sa chambre d'Oxford, coincé avec un colocataire dont il ne désire même pas apprendre le prénom. Au téléphone, Sherlock passe son tour.

**IV.**

On se fait une tradition de rentrer à Noël : on empaquette des valises en cuir, on plie des pulls en sachant qu'on en ramènera plus qu'on en a emmenés, on garde son uniforme sur soi pour lire la fierté des parents à l'arrivée à la gare. L'écusson brodé frotte contre les manteaux de la mère comme du père lorsque les retrouvailles s'expriment en embrassades. Mycroft les fait courtes et déterminées, presque professionnelles. « Le train de Sherlock aura du retard, » prévient Violet avec un sourire chaleureux avant d'embrayer sur la vie amoureuse de son fils. Mycroft ignore autant l'information sur son cadet que les sous-entendus à répétition sur la progéniture qu'il sait qu'il n'aura jamais. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin, le petit frère a ridiculement grandi. Les bises n'ont jamais été aussi brèves. Dieu merci, il y a du foie gras.

**V.**

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour les voir, ni même pour comprendre ce dont il s'agit : entraperçu à travers la porte entrebaillée, l'intérieur des bras de son cadet est bleu comme si on y avait écrasé des mûres. Le regard trop clair, Sherlock le chasse d'une grimace bouffée par la colère. Ils se tournent autour toute la soirée, sous le regard de leurs parents croyant à une énième chamaille gamine, mais c'est dans la bibliothèque que Mycroft finit par piéger son frère. L'engueulade est courte et tranchante comme les pommettes du plus jeune, qui ne prend même pas la peine de nier les accusations de son aîné. « T'es pas Papa, » il lâche d'une voix rauque qui sert de point final. Les poings restent rangés. Sherlock se dégage de l'emprise de Mycroft, le coude sauvage, et sèche le dîner sous des prétextes bidon. Avant de repartir pour Londres, Mycroft visite la chambre qu'a quittée son frère deux jours plus tôt. L'odeur de cigarette s'est imprégnée dans le papier peint, et on ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la stratégie maligne : montrer la clope qu'on tient au bec pour planquer les aiguilles dont on s'écharde. Au moment de partir, Mycroft annonce à ses parents son nouveau poste à la capitale. Il choisit de ne pas gâcher leur joie pour le moment.

**VI.**

Il a oublié la voix que le téléphone faisait à son frère, légèrement métallique, à peine plus tendre que celle en direct live. Pendant que Mycroft lui récite des scènes familiales dignes de prédelles de la renaissance italienne, il laisse son regard filtrer par la fenêtre carrée de sa chambre. Le temps est salement gris, mais les nuages qui planent sur la ville ne l'inquiètent pas. De toute façon, il n'a pas de balcon. Il se masse les poignets. Lui n'a pas de nouvelles à donner : les murs sont toujours aussi blancs, ses bras redevenus roses, et les pointillés blancs qui les constellent s'y distinguent à peine. Les toilettes de la minuscule salle de bain sentent la gerbe, et ses réveils cauchemardesques la sueur. Il a oublié l'odeur du parfum des écharpes de sa mère, mais c'est sûrement mieux comme cela. Lorsque son « voyage en Europe » sera fini, il retournera voir ses parents. Pour une après-midi, même, pour un bête repas près du feu de la cheminée, pour le plaisir de chasser le chien qui se fiche dans ses jambes : il se l'est promis. Pour autant, lorsqu'une voiture noir chromé s'arrête devant la clinique le jour de son départ, il continue son chemin sur le trottoir.

**VII.**

L'obscurité de la nuit est outragée par les flashes des voitures, le silence relatif habituel par des sirènes de police et le brouhaha des agents présents sur place. Les frères ne se sont pas vus depuis le dernier Noël, le rituel ayant été implicitement réinstauré par la famille. Mycroft ricane. Sherlock n'est pas seul, et si John Watson joue trop les chevaliers pour accepter son offre, il sait qu'il n'en veillera pas moins sur son petit frère. Les deux Holmes échangent quelques mots moqueurs, des histoires de régime, des piques au goût de celles qui composent leur vocabulaire depuis le début de leur histoire. Ils ne se demandent pas de nouvelles : ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils voient. Ils voient, et ils savent : l'odeur de poudre, l'adrénaline neuve, les regards complices, l'excitation et les patchs de nicotine qui remplacent les vieux poisons. Les coups d'œil discrets, le hochement de tête à Greg Lestrade et la pointe de sourire, le ventre plat quoi qu'on en dise, la sagesse et tout le reste. Ils se seraient presque manqués.


End file.
